


Days Go By

by Caradee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF!Charles won't take this easily, Captivity, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, No rape but non con touching, Nudity, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, i don't know what this is, shaw is a creep, slight stockholm syndrome, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles felt his stomach drop; he backed into the mirror behind him, feeling the cool glass against the nape of his neck. “You’re going to keep me here?” </p><p>“For nine months,” Shaw nodded, “I believe its best, don’t worry my dear you and your child will be taken care of completely.” </p><p>---</p><p>A Kink Meme fill where Shaw discovers Charles' secondary mutation and keeps the Professor in his care for the duration of the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in the kink meme in response to this prompt. http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=17714570#t17714570 waaaaaay back in May.
> 
> Now I'm posting it here! Take note of the warnings, and also- my beta hasn't gotten to see this one so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. They are my own and I hope they aren't to distracting.

Charles blinked rapidly as he eyes adjusted to sudden dimness that surrounded him. The change of rooms so suddenly had been disorienting, and his stomach plummeted for a moment before threatening to spit up his lunch.  
  
Still he looked around, reaching out blindly to grab a hold of something- anything that could steady him. Something moved in the corner of the room, flashing quickly and he turned to greet it. At the movement, another shadow crossed into sight, and another. He blinked his bleary blue eyes again and suddenly realized that the echo of movements had been caused by the thick mirrors that encased the room he was in. All around him images of his haggard statue was mimicked back.  
  
Charles had just enough time to think, ‘ Not good’ before an invisible door opened and out stepped Sebastian Shaw. A smaller slimmer replica of his old helmet sat on his head like a crown and he smiled at the sight of the telepath like he was welcoming an old friend.  
  
It was a feeble effort, but Charles tried to latch onto his mind none the less. The crown did the same thing his old metal helmet had and was successful in keeping him out of the man’s thoughts. The mirrors around him, things Charles vaguely remembered from the submarine on Cuba months ago, kept his powers contained to the room. He was left with little choice but to listen and try to talk to his way out of whatever reason Shaw had kidnapped him.  
  
“Charles Xavier, it’s been a while.” Sebastian grinned opening his arms in a welcoming gesture.  
  
Charles instinctually stepped back, glaring. “Not long enough. I talked Erik into sparing your life if you promised to never show your face to society again Shaw. Why have you brought me here?”  
  
“Mutual interest I assure you,” Shaw said raising a hand easily as if to show he meant no harm. But Charles had witnessed the terror the man’s powers could perform, they had killed Darwin, and tortured Erik. He could not let himself be fooled by Shaw’s civil behavior. Clearly the man had prepared to keep him captive for longer then a few minutes. Charles gave the mirrors and the metal head piece another quick glance. He would need to keep his wits about him and take the next opportunity that presented itself for an escape.  
  
In front of him Sebastian Shaw laughed as if the telepath had voiced a joke. “I see your taking in your options. Let me make this easy for you, you only have one Charles.”  
  
He gritted his teeth and glared at the man in front of him, “and what would that be?”  
  
“A little bird told me you have a secondary mutation.” Shaw stated in a perfectly conversational tone.  
  
Charles froze in his place, his quick mind coming to a sudden halt at the news. Shaw’s smile pulled wider, showing off the man’s white teeth. “I believe a congratulations is in order for you and our dear Erik.”  
  
“How did you find out?” he snapped, desperately trying to keep his face expressionless, hoping it wouldn’t reveal too much. He barely realized that he had titled his body to the side, trying to hide it from the other man’s cold prying gaze.    
  
Shaw’s eyes lit up with the joy a person might have after solving a two thousand piece puzzle. He stepped forward, and Charles dug his feet into the ground to keep from back tracking. ‘ Don’t show that your afraid, ’ he told himself firmly.  
  
“I have my ways,” answered Shaw, quietly folding his hands behind him back, “Now to answer your earlier question I’ve brought you here in a show of good faith. You’re pregnant now Charles, and Erik isn’t there to protect you is he?”  
  
His mouth felt incredibly dry as Charles moved to swallow. He didn’t nod, but he didn’t have to. Shaw already knew the answer to his question.  
  
“Does he even know?” Shaw laughed, “No I believe not. After all, you just found out, what is it… a week ago?”  
  
“I’m surprised you even know,” Charles admitted tightly, “Only two people know about my condition, me included.”  
  
“I make it my business to know the on goings of other mutants Charles. Your situation just happened to catch my eye, and believe it or not I do know you.”  
  
“You know nothing about me.” The telepath bared his teeth.  
  
His outburst seemed to have no affect on the other mutant. Shaw shrugged his shoulders, “I know that you have a weakness for humans, that you put yourself in meaningless danger for the sake of others, and right now you can’t risk that.”  
  
“You wouldn’t call this danger? You’ve kidnapped me from my home, from my doctor and the father of my child. What is it you plan on doing with me?” his eyes narrowed on Shaw, suspicion clouding over his eyes to hide the fear.  
  
“I plan to keep you and your child safe, out of harms way.” Shaw stated his eyes wide and completely innocent.  
  
Charles felt his stomach drop; he backed into the mirror behind him, feeling the cool glass against the nape of his neck. “You’re going to keep me here?”  
  
“For nine months,” Shaw nodded, “I believe its best, don’t worry my dear you and your child will be taken care of completely.”  
  
He tried not to dwell on the term of endearment Shaw had for him. His fingers itched as they tapped against the hard glass. “The others will find me.” He said weakly, not so much to his captor but to the hollow feeling in his gut. “Erik will come and maybe this time I won’t stop him from killing you.”  
  
Shaw’s laugh was loud and taunting, “We’ll play a game then. How much are you willing to bet that they will find you before nine months is up, mmm?” he tilted his head on the question, eyes bright with curiosity. “Are you willing to bet on your child’s life?”  
  
\---  
  
Things were far from perfect after they returned from Cuba. The victory was bittersweet, they had managed to stop the nuclear war but Erik and the children buzzed with unease at the fact that Charles had begged to spare Shaw’s life.  
  
As soon as their feet touched the lush ground of the Xavier land everyone retired to their respected rooms. Eyes glazed over in exhaustion and minds clogged with stifling thoughts. Angel had returned with them, while the red skinned mutant and the wind wielder had disappeared with Shaw in a puff of smoke. Hank ushered the injured members downstairs to be looked at before they clambered off to bed. Raven and Charles were the only ones who were relatively untouched.  
  
His sister wouldn’t even look him in the eye as she slinked off down a dimly lit hallway. The opposite end from her or Charles’ rooms. He didn’t call out to her. A massive migraine pulled at the back of his head. His temple felt numb from where Erik had lashed out at him in anger, landing a solid punch on his head. He didn’t blame the other man, he’d been angry after Shaw made his escape, but Charles felt a deep sizzle of pleasure at the fact that he’d stop his friend from turning into the very monster he hated. Even if Erik couldn’t see that.  
  
Erik was injured as well, his temple dried with blood from Shaw’s strong blows, and he treated his arm as if it had a tender ache to it, but he didn’t follow Hank. Instead he strolled down the same hallway that Raven had disappeared down-- leaving Charles standing alone in the large entrance way.  
  
The rest of the evening had been a blur. He remembered standing rooted in the same place for more then a couple minutes, unsure of what to do or where to go. Exhaustion pulled him up to his room where he stripped out of the bright blue and yellow jumpsuit and took some pain killers for the building ache in his head. He had meant to take a shower, but instead he dabbed a cloth of warm water to his forehead and went to rest on the bed for a few minutes.  
  
He woke up to a dark room, and the feel of his wash cloth, long since cold, being removed. His blue eyes blinked into to the darkness, at the shadow at the hovered above him. Charles was only mildly surprised when Erik’s voice came from the figure, “You’ll catch a cold like that?”  
  
“Like what?” he asked, raising a brow, and feeling that his head ache had dimmed but wasn’t fully gone.  
  
A hand reached out and touched his bare chest. He had fallen asleep in just his boxers and a cloth on his head, embarrassment flickered across his cheeks, but the darkness of the room hid it well. After a moment Erik leaned over and flicked on the lamp by the bedside.  
  
The room was enveloped in a warm orange glow. His eyes scrunched at the sudden change, and they took their time adjusting. When Charles finally reopened them Erik was in the bathroom, putting the washcloth away and picking up his tooth brush.  
  
Charles couldn’t help but stare at the sight, his mouth opened in quiet wonder before he said, “I thought you wouldn’t be joining me tonight.” He heard Erik spit and the water run. “I thought you were mad at me.”  
  
“I still am mad at you,” Erik’s voice wafted back to him, before he reappeared in the door way. Finally giving Charles the chance the take him in. He had already dumped their uniform across the floor and was wearing his old grey sweatpants with nothing on top. On his chest, Charles could see the bruises from his fight with Shaw decorating his taunt muscles.  
  
Erik stood in the doorway, posed for a solid minute before he made his way to the bed. Charles didn’t move, he knew he was on Erik’s preferred side of the bed, but there were matters that needed to be settled. He stared at the taller man just as Erik stood by the edge, looming there quietly.  
  
Charles frowned, “If you’re still angry at me then don’t you dare think about getting in this bed. I’m not in the mood tonight.”  
  
Erik scoffed, “You’re not in the mood…” but his voice trailed off, suddenly he was crouching low. Even kneeling beside the bed he was close to eye level. With him so close Charles could see the intensity in his steel colored eyes. “Why did you let Shaw live?” he asked, voice so raw Charles could swear he was physically wounded.  
  
The telepath licked his lips before answering, “If you killed him Erik, you would have been the same, and you’re better then that.” He took in a deep breath, “I know you would have regretted becoming that, and I don’t wish that on you my friend.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have regretted it,” Erik snapped, “you don’t know the freedom it would have given me. I regret not doing it.”  
  
“Don’t say that…” Charles started before the other man snarled an interruption.  
  
“I’ve searched for him for years Charles. Don’t tell me I would regret it.”  
  
“Alright,” Charles amended, “Alright I won’t. But I’m still glad I stopped you, and I would do it again if I had the chance.”  
  
A frustrated noise escaped the other man, but he didn’t move. “He’s still out there Charles, and if you think he’s just going to go underground again you’re wrong. He’ll be back, and he’ll be more determined then ever to put a stop in your foolish ideas.”  
  
Charles bit back a comment about his “foolish ideas” and instead sighed before scooting over slowly in bed, allowing Erik his side The metal bender thinned his lips before crawling into the open spot. When he was settled, Charles moved his hand against the smooth skin of Erik’s chest. Not for the first time marveling at the contrast of flawless skin and the splotches of old scars now accompanied by purpling bruises.  
  
Erik allowed him to do so for a moment, before his hand rose slowly and caressed the lump on Charles’ temple. “I’m sorry about that.” He muttered quietly, almost as an after thought.  
  
Charles shook his head, “It’s already forgiven.” He said equally quiet. The next movements melted together as Erik leaned forward and kissed him. Their love making was slow that night.  
  
His headache made it hard to catch the floating thoughts of Erik’s mind, but the telepath assumed his lover meant to be gentle considering their bumps and aches of the day’s earlier events. A slender thread of anger still hummed in Erik’s veins, making him unusually complacent and quiet, but Charles tried to brush it aside with sweet kisses and tender words.  
  
When they were done and wrapped up in each other’s heat, he kissed every inch of Erik while the man lay under him, catching his breath and staring up at the ceiling. “I’m not worried about the future,” Charles admitted out loud, “I’m not worried because we handled it once and we can do so again-together.”  
  
Erik hadn’t said anything in reply, and at the moment Charles hadn’t thought much of it. He fell asleep curled on the man’s chest, and the next morning the house was relatively back to normal.  
  
Two months later; Erik, Raven and Angel left and Charles felt himself shatter.  
  
\---  
  
It was only glass, at least it only appeared to be glass, but Charles knew from personal experience that it could break and if he could manage that then there might be hope. As soon as Shaw left the room, he went to work on coming up with his escape. He had shrugged out of his favorite blue cardigan, one Raven had given to him for his twenty eighth birthday and Erik always complimented. Sacrifices would have to be made, he resolved, wrapping the cloth around his fist securely.  
  
A hasty glance towards the door Shaw had slipped out of revealed that he was still- blessedly- alone. Then he reeled back his hand and punched the glass as hard as he could. The first thing he noticed was the sound of breaking glass, misleading him to thinking he had done more damage then was real. A scratch was etched into the glass, but it wasn’t big enough for any real accomplishment to be claimed.  
  
Then there was the pain. His knuckles throbbed and an ache shot all the way threw his arm down to his elbow, as if his entire bone had gone cold. His gritted his teeth to the pain, and moved to uncurl his cardigan from the fist.  
  
Removing the cloth revealed his knuckles were red but there was no blood. Another blessing. He curled it around his other fist then thrust it against the scratch. The glass dented under the pressure, but when Charles brought it back it hadn’t grown much. Not enough for his powers to reach the outside world.  
  
At the rate he was going it would be slow sailing with bloodied knuckles by the end of the day. Another idea formed in his mind and in a swift movement he got on his back and lifted his foot. The leather loafer on his right foot promised protection, and without another thought he kicked out and grinned at the satisfying crunch the glass made under his heel.  
  
“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Charles sighed, pulling back his foot and kicking out again.  
  
He got three good kicks in before a slimmer of minds touched his own. Charles took a deep breath at the feeling, his lips pulling into a smile as he scrambled up and pressed his temple close to the glasses edge. It helped a little, but his reach wasn’t very far. He dug his claws deep into the first mind he came in contact with.  
  
Go to Xavier Mansion in Westchester New York, He told the elderly man- Bob Pratchet, 38 years old and an apple farmer. Go there and tell them Sebastian Shaw has Charles Xavier.  
  
The order was planted rather messily, Charles hastened to pick up where he was exactly. He just barely got a glimpse of blazing hot days, and southern accents- Mississippi- before a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him away.  
  
Something clamped around his head quickly, and Charles realized a moment to late that it Shaw’s metal crown. Having the thing on his head didn’t feel much different from being in the room, but it did stomp on his effort to reach out further threw the crack he made.  
  
The hands on his shoulders were not Shaw’s though. They were claws, with long nails digging in to keep his squirming to a minimum. In one fluid movement Charles felt the grip spin him around so he was facing a tight lipped Shaw. A mutant accomplice held him in place, a man- he could tell by the deep grunting- bulging arms, and a giant body. He easily lifted Charles off the ground to weaken his struggles.  
  
“Well Charles, I must admit. You went to work faster then I thought you would.” Shaw said, his voice unsettlingly calm.  
  
Charles grunted as the arms around him tightened. “You couldn’t possibly think I wouldn’t try.”  
  
“No, I did expect as much. Best we get it over with now rather then later when your more vulnerable.” Shaw snapped his fingers and turned to walk away, his monstrous companion followed him threw the hidden door- Charles in hand.  
  
As they walked out, the telepath felt a swell of hope that quickly died upon seeing a entire hallway lined with the telepathy resistant material. The door slid close behind them with a quiet thunk, and he realized his only chance was closed behind it.  
  
“I made arrangements for you to be moved into another room, to keep you comfortable. Your last room was not fit for a creature in your delicate position, don’t you agree?” Shaw drawled as they walked down the line. “No bed, no place to even sit. I’m such a bad host.” He shook his head lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Charles gritted his teeth on an irritated remark. He was eight weeks along, hardly “delicate.”  
  
In front of him Shaw clicked his tongue, “but don’t worry I’ve had a second room set up just for your needs. In fact, I’ve had this entire establishment set up for you.” His eyes slide sideways to glance at Charles as if to make sure it was listening, “this way neither of us have to worry about your pesky telepathy.”  
  
Charles glanced at the glass walls that seemed to cover every inch on the building, “I’ll just try to break them again.” He threatened.  
  
“Oh I know,” Shaw nodded stopping suddenly in front of a particular door and stepping inside. Charles’ brute guard followed him in, still carrying his captive in a tight grip that made Charles’ chest ache.  
  
What lay inside the room was more mirrors, but it was a bigger room then the last. This one had a bed set dead center, keeping a distance from any and all of the walls. A single nightstand sat next to it, and there were plenty of cushions stern across every inch of the bed. Everything was stark white, giving the room a disorienting feeling. Charles hardly had any time to adapt before the mutant holding him stepped towards the bed and threw him down.  
  
Shaw snarled by the door way, “Be careful Carl.”  
  
Carl snorted before bending and picking up a chain that was connected to one of the posts of the bed. A shackle weighed down one side, and it snapped easily around Charles ankle. Leaving plenty of chain to give him room to walk, but it wasn’t enough to reach the surrounding glass walls.  
  
Charles wouldn’t be able to break the glass again.  
  
He looked around the room, taking in more of the details. There was a small stack of books within reach of the bed, a chair placed nearby, and worse- a bucket where he was expected to relieve himself. Charles’ eyes narrowed at his surroundings, while Shaw stepped close to the bed. “Do you like it? All you have to do rest here, stay healthy and relax. There is absolutely no way you’ll be getting into trouble here Charles.”  
  
“And you expect me to be happy here?” Charles snapped, glaring at the man with every ounce of hatred he could muster, “for the entirety of my pregnancy? You expect me to just live here?”  
  
Shaw laughed, “Oh Charles, Yes. For your entire pregnancy and then on. This is your new home.” He waved his hands to the room and continued to smile as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
“This is your new home.”  
  
\---  
  
Shaw acquired a doctor, someone Charles knew well and who knew Charles. He thought it would help build a sense of trust for his captive.  
  
Nathanial Essex had helped assisted his father on experiments when he was younger. Testing his telepathy, recording his growth, using Charles as a living breathing lab rat until the day of Brian Xavier’s death.  
  
Suddenly the telepathic proof glass made a lot more sense.  
  
Essex was fascinated with mutant genetics and had a fair amount of knowledge about human anatomy. He was the closest thing to an actual doctor they had, and apparently he knew how Charles would carry out a full nine month pregnancy. At least he was going to know.  
  
He came to Charles’ room for the first examination. Pale face lighting up in genuine glee at the sight of the telepath on the bed. “Charles,” he cried out, “It’s been years. You’ve grown into a fine young man, and a strong telepath or so Sebastian tells me.”  
  
Charles eyed him dubiously. Taking in his discolored eyes, and young features. “And you haven’t aged a bit.” He replied with a firm glare.  
  
“Ah yes mutation is a wonderful thing,” Essex sighed dreamily, “I read your thesis by the way. Fascinating work, I see the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.” Charles barely contained a wince at the comment while Essex took the seat next to his bed.  
  
“Shaw has caught me up on everything.” And with that he motioned towards a clipboard that had been held in hand, “even some notes on the father.”  
  
Charles straightened up at the mention of Erik, and his eyes narrowed. Essex laughed at the look.  “You’ve gotten more resilient since you were a boy. That’s good. You were always such a timid little thing.”  
  
“I am not going to let you conduct the same torture on me now that you did when I was a boy.” Charles snapped at him. His voice held no room for argument, and he silently hoped that was all it would take to get the doctor to back off.  
  
Essex still wore a preening smile, “Of course not. You’re with child, I’d never do anything that could jeopardize the next stages of evolution.” He reached out with the intention of capturing one of Charles’ wrists, but the burnet yanked his hand out of reach just in time. Essex’s face didn’t fall in the slightest.  
  
“A child created from the genes of two powerful mutants.” Essex said gleefully, “I’m going to treat you like a jewel Charles Xavier.”  
  
\---  
  
He started showing at five months. Charles could only assume that was the norm, he hadn’t been able to read much books on babies before he was taken, but he did know it was inevitable to get bigger about five months in.  
  
In reality he had only been held in the small glass room for three months. He’d been roughly two months along when he received the news from Hank. That still didn’t change the fact that in three months he hadn’t been saved. That he had been locked away, and forced to sit deprived from other peoples minds for weeks. Charles hoped his messenger reached Westchester, he hoped the kids were working diligently on his rescue.  
  
His hand came up and cupped small bulge. With all the glass surrounding him it was hard not to notice the change in his body. It was any pregnant person’s worst nightmare. So he lay in bed, feeling the cold metal around his ankle and the warm skin of his stomach with his eyes closed. Even Charles Xavier had his limits, and being constantly reminded of his situation definitely set him to the edge of it.  
  
The familiar sleek sound of the glass panel opening echoed in the room. He heard someone step in, knew it was Shaw without even opening his eyes or his mind. Those senses weren’t needed.  
  
“How are we doing today Charles?” he asked brightly.  
  
Charles opened his eyes in answer and stared at his reflection on the ceiling. Shaw chuckled softly, “I’ll take that as well.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shaw stop at the edge of his bed. Charles started to move his hand but a large one covered it quickly. Keeping it positioned on his swollen stomach. The skin of Shaw’s hand was warm from the energy buzzing in the man’s body. Reminding Charles of the times he would hold a mug of tea and how the sensation of warmth carried from through to the rest of his body.  
  
“You’re growing well,” Shaw remarked, “I bet I could see your stomach better if you weren’t wearing these ratty clothes.”  
  
Charles immediately tensed at the words, “You are not taking my clothes off.”  
  
“No?” his captor sounded amused, “And who is going to stop me Charles?”  
  
The hand moved from his stomach to the hem of the plain white shirt Shaw had given him, and Charles moved quickly to slap the limb away. At his viper quick movement Shaw was faster, catching his wrist in a painful grip and pinning it off to the side. Charles moved to swipe out with his other hand but a knee came up and held it as well.  
  
“Just a peek,” tutted Shaw softly as he lifted up the shirt and exposed the stomach. Charles gritted his teeth as harsh embarrassment washed over him.  
  
“Fascinating,” the man above him breathed.  
  
“Let go of me.” Charles said slowly, eyes looking intently at the mutant looming over him.  
  
To his mild surprise Shaw did, swiftly shifting his body weight off Charles’ small cot. “Fine then, I’ll let you do it yourself.” Charles sat up in the bed as soon as he saw Shaw step out of view.  
  
He continued to eye the man wearily even as he said, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Strip Charles. This is your warning.” Holding up his hands as if to show good faith Shaw’s gleaming green eyes took him in. “Its time to stop hiding what you are.”  
  
“I don’t think so.” His patience was at its end. Charles tugged uselessly at his shirt to bring it down to make a point of hiding his abdomen from Shaw’s prying eyes.  
  
To his disappointment Shaw hardly looked fazed by the action, “This is your last chance Charles. Do it yourself, or I’ll have someone strip you by force.”  
  
Charles stood his ground.  
  
\---  
  
The room felt so much colder without his clothing on. It could easily just be the exposure setting in like a cold chill into his bones. Only the metal ring around his ankle covered him, and it did little to warm up the room. He shivered involuntarily, and Shaw smiled.  
  
“There this isn’t so bad is it?”  
  
That question was better left unanswered. Charles had to bite back the nasty retort that hung on the tip of his tongue. He had spat every curse he could come up with while Shaw had his thug undress him, but the list in his head still had a long way to go before it would be done.  
  
Instead he curled his fingers into the light sheets of his bed and tried to hide his nudity. Shaw chuckled from where he was leaning against the glass wall, out of reach from Charles’ hands, and where he could take in the full sight in front of him.  
  
“Don’t you want to see the changes of your body? This will help you with that.”  
  
“This is humiliating.” Charles gritted out, “Don’t play this off as anything different then what it is- entertainment for you.” He didn’t mention that the thought of his naked figure being mirrored back at him from every corner of the room made him feel sick and dizzy.  
  
“You seem cold, if you ask I’ll bring in some blankets for you.”  
  
“Or you could bring me some clothes.”  
  
“Now Charles don’t be difficult. Embrace your situation, stop fighting it and maybe you’ll enjoy your time here much more.” Shaw’s voice was soft but it still held its delicate edge. Charles swallowed the hard lump that had lodged itself in his throat and kept his eyes low. Slow, burning anger coiled in his stomach at his predicament.  
  
If only he had been more aware of his surroundings on his run into town. If only he had tried to reach out and contacted Erik before it was too late. If only he had allowed things to end that day on the beach.  
  
Shaw pushed away form the walls and stalked towards the door way, “I’ll let you have your privacy.” He called over his shoulder, “And remember in two weeks you’ll have your next appointment with the doctor. That should be something to look forward to.”  
  
\---  
  
Sometimes Charles allowed himself to dream about what he would be doing if he were at home. It would be late February in Westchester, he guessed, but the days were getting harder and harder to track. Luckily his stomach and Shaw reminded him whenever another month of captivity began.  
  
He imagined he would be wrapped up in a warm cardigan, and curled up in his favorite arm chair in the study. Or in front of the TV with the boys who pretended to watch the news while Charles actually listened carefully to every update that had to do with congress, war, and the newly discovered mutant population.  
  
He would still be able to feel the buzzing minds of the children. Alex’s which was simmering down with every passing day, undercurrents bright with rage and love. The perfect combination of the two things Charles wished to see in Erik.  
  
Sean’s mind had been as chatty as the boy himself, also making large leaps and bounds from one topic to the next with no real connection. And Hank, who was stepping up as the responsible one, making sure chores around the house were completed, who always had something going on in his lab, and whose mind was meticulously organized with only a few things cluttering the ground of his brain. Boxes left untouched and unopened, never to be considered again.  
  
It had been so long since he felt the tingle of another mind. His own head felt light from the lack of stimulation. Uselessness hung over Charles like a cloud of depression.  
  
He imagined some more.  
  
Thought of his room back at home, how his rich king sized bed felt compared to the tiny cot in Shaw’s glass room. Remembered his warm comforter, and warmer pajamas, briefly dreamed about a hot body rubbing against his own.  
  
On both good days and bad days he wondered if Erik knew he was missing. He wondered if Hank told him about his condition, if either of them thought Shaw was behind the whole scandal. At those times he felt both deep consuming sadness and anger, just for a second before taking the emotion and tucking it somewhere to be taken out at a later time.  
  
It would do no good in Shaw’s mirror room, but the sting of those emotions did remind him that he was alive, and Charles cradled that feeling close to his heart instead, reveling in the pain.  
  
\---  
  
Charles hated to admit it, loathed to admit it, but he was thrilled to be taken out of the room. There were still no minds surrounding him, nothing he could grasp onto and use as leverage for his escape, but all it took was the change of scenery and he felt as if a little bit of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Shaw and his new brutish mutant assistant who looked like a mixture of man and bear escorted him down to Essex’s lab. Shaw leading the way, bear man guarding the back.

  
At first his nudity still made Charles keep his head low and flushed his cheeks with embarrassment, but as they walked on his eyes came up little by little, and the telepath realized the best way to keep Shaw from getting what he wanted was to not show his humiliation.  
  
It was easier said then done when his steps were becoming more of a waddle then an actual stride. Shaw had watched with interested eyes before saying, “You’ve been cooped up in that room to long. Maybe I’ll start taking you out for walks, the exercise will do you some good.”  
  
Walks , Charles thought bitterly, like a dog . But the idea of getting out of the room even for a little bit, even with the presence of Shaw to keep him company was better then nothing- so he nodded his head in agreement and kept walking.   
  
They reached the laboratory used as the make shift clinic, with Essex standing by the door way. His smile held a hint of fang as he greeted their small group, “Charles you’re glowing.” He said brightly.  
  
Charles scowled at the lie. He was naked, hadn’t seen the sun in months, or taken proper hygienic procedures. He was anything but glowing.  
  
Beside him, Sebastian Shaw’s arm curled around his shoulder. “Thank you Nathan, now shall we continue?”  
  
Essex led the way into the lab; Charles’ stumbled behind him- his waddle throwing his usual footing off. He remembered the procedure from the last time, walking up to the metal examination table. As the cold metal touched his skin all he could think of was how uncomfortable the exam would be. That, and how Erik probably could have changed the piece into something a little easier to sit on.  
  
The ultra sound machine stood nearby, its bulky form loomed over the examination table, giving off a hard shadow. Carl lifted him up without any trouble, careful to keep his claws from digging into Charles’ tender skin.  
  
From there he stared at the ceiling where a bright florescent light tried to blind him, and took a deep breath.  
  
“Six months along Charles, are you ready to see how your child is doing?” Nathan’s voice boomed from somewhere nearby. If Charles blinked hard enough and lifted his head just right he could see the man’s shadow standing beside Shaw. But the freezing metal touching his skin distracted him enough to just nod.  
  
Seeing his child wasn’t a concern for him, having his captors nearby robbed him of all the emotions he would have shown if he had been home, if it had been Hank or some other mutant helping him with the process. He refused to show any sign of weakness in front of Shaw, in front of Essex. Charles just wanted to know his child was healthy then be led back to his room where he would sleep away another day.  
  
This time the cool liquid that fell on his stomach wasn’t such a surprise. He did grit his teeth at the sensation, feeling a shiver travel threw his entire body at the sudden chill. Then it was being spread across the full length of his stomach. Moved around by the thick prodding tool in Nathan’s hands.  
  
The ultra sound clicked to life with a loud crackling sound of static. Light from the machine lit up both Shaw and Nathan’s faces as they looked upon it. “There it is,” Nathan said as his hand paused over a particular spot, “The womb looks well formed. That’s a good sign.”  
  
Shaw leaned forward, his hand falling across Charles thigh, causing the professor to tense up. “Would you like to know the gender?” asked Nathan looking from Shaw to Charles then back to Shaw.  
  
“Yes,” Shaw said at the same time Charles growled, “No.”  
  
Sharp steel colored eyes turned to glare at him, and Charles returned the look. “It’s not your baby, it's mine.” The smaller man said firmly, moving to sit up just a little more to not feel so vulnerable.  
  
Shaw’s hand moved from his thigh to his shoulder to push him back down. The touch seemed gentle, but Charles knew if he fought back the man wouldn’t hesitate to use his stored up energy to force him down. He laid back against the table, a glare still sparking his blue eyes as he said, “You’re not the father, you don’t get a say in this.”  
  
“Your words wound me Charles,” Shaw said, but he was back to looking at the machine instead of Charles. “Don’t you want to know if you should buy pink clothes or blue when the baby comes?”  
  
The gender was a vivid question in his mind. One more thing being with Shaw would take from him. But Charles refused to give Shaw the satisfaction of knowing. “I said no.”  
  
“Fine,” Shaw shrugged, “Essex, Charles doesn’t want to know, but as soon as he’s gone tell me.”  
  
Charles gapped at him, “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Shaw asked, playing off complete innocence, “I’ve put a lot of time and effort into you and your child. I think I have some right to know.”  
  
Nathan pulled back the ultra sound’s rod and began to dry off Charles’ stomach from the cool gel that covered it. His check up was over. Carl’s clawed hand helped him into a sitting position and then lifted him off the table.  
  
“Shaw don’t,” he tried again, voice hard even as the left of his statement echoed in his head. _Don’t take this away from me._  
  
“You had your chance Charles. Take him back to his room Carl.”  
  
A thick paw like hand grabbed a hold of his elbow and tugged him back. Charles stumbled in surprise, nearly falling over before Carl steadied him.  
  
He craned his head to look back into the dark room even as he was ushered out. His options spinning before his eyes. Just as his foot was about to be pushed out of the lab Charles came to his conclusion- what was loosing one more thing if it meant equal footing with Shaw.  
  
“Wait,” he called back, “Wait, tell me the gender.”  
  
Carl still pushed at his back, but behind him he could hear the deathly quiet pause that hung in the hair. He knew though, knew Shaw was wearing a triumphant smirk. Charles almost missed the doctor’s reply before the doors closed behind him.  
  
“It’s a boy.”  
  
\---  
  
“What names do you like?” Shaw asked one day, sitting on the edge of the bed while Charles gave the ceiling a deadpan look. It was usual for the man to visit him at least twice a day, brining fruits and other foods as a quiet peace offering while he held up a one sided discussion.  
  
At first Charles hadn’t touched the food, in a show of protest, but that was months ago, and the food had been forced into him anyway. Since then, he made the best out of a bad situation and ate quietly while Shaw carried on his talks.  
  
It was only a few weeks after the gender discovering ultra sound, and he knew the questions were bound to come eventually. It still didn’t prepare him for the ache in his chest when they did.  
  
“I like Fredrick,” Shaw continued smiling at his reflection against the wall, “or William. Sebastian is a good name as well… Charles, you don’t have anything to say?”  
  
“What’s the point?” The burnet said in a bitter snap, “Are you just going to name my son for me?”  
  
Shaw laughed- laughed- at the accusation, “Give me a good name and I’ll consider it.”  
  
Charles blinked at the challenge. Grasping desperately onto the hope that something could be within his control.  “Let me think about it then.”  
  
The man beside him hummed as his hand absentmindedly brushed along his hip. The touch was almost sweet. If Charles closed his eyes he could pretend it was someone else by his side. Someone else giving him the loving creases…  
  
“Your skin is cold Charles.” Shaw’s voice drifted threw his dream.  
  
Charles groaned at the disturbance, “That’s because someone won’t let me have clothes.”  
  
Shaw made a noise of agreement, while his hand stopped its movements. It pressed against the tender skin right above Charles’ hip bone, and after a long moment warmth radiated off the limb. Nothing too hot, but pleasurably warm as it suck into Charles’ skin and spread throughout his entire body.  
  
Charles gasped at the sensation and turned his head to look at his captor for the first time of the evening. Shaw looked back at him with raised brows, “How do you feel now?”  
  
The telepath licked his lips as he searched for the words to describe the feeling. Fight back, or accept the pleasantries- just this once.  
  
“It’s… nice.”  
  
Shaw’s smile broadened, “No snarky comebacks?” he asked then moved his hand towards Charles’ aching leg as if he knew the effect his heat would have on the muscles there.  
  
“There, see what not fighting me on every turn will give you.” His captor continued, moving his hand to other parts of Charles’ body, “I can help you with other things if you need it.”  
  
Immediately Charles tensed at the words, his muscles tensing up again came with a slight ache. “What do you mean?” he asked, though his mind was already putting two and two together. He wasn’t as naïve as everyone wanted to believe him to be, but he wanted to hear Shaw say it.  
  
“Its around this time hormones get a little wild,” Shaw purred, “I bet I know a good way for you to release stress and take care of those silly pregnant feelings all at once.”  
  
Charles closed his mind and eyes to the thought. “Get out.”  
  
“Oh? Did I cross a line?”  
  
“You crossed a line when you tore me away from my home.” The telepath snapped, “Get. Out.”  
  
To his irritation Shaw didn’t look at all pulsed by his orders. His smile still sat on his face, mocking Charles with its smug slant. “Alright, have it your way,” Said the man as he stood and started for the door. “I’ll be back later with dinner.”  
  
“Don’t even bother.” Charles growled, wrapping his arms around to body to keep the lingering warmth in. As much as he hated to admit it, without Shaw’s energy he was cold again.  
  
Shaw’s laugh called back at his remark.  
  
\---  
  
The smell of everything glorious woke Charles up. He sniffed at the unmistakable smell of steak with roasted mushrooms and gravy, there was eggs with smoked ham, and steamed vegetables. The simmers of cooked food filled the air of his room as much as their odor and a wave of hunger as well as nausea rolled threw his stomach.  
  
Blue eyes opened blearily, slowly taking in the bright room that had been his home for months. Right by his bedside a table had been set up, filled form corner to corner with food. There were even random jars of pickles and peanut butter, a few bars of chocolate, a carton of ice cream, and slices of nearly five types of bead.  
  
Charles stared at the layout for a long moment, completely ignoring the grinning man behind the table. Shaw eventually spoke up though, “Do you like it?”  
  
“What’s it all for?” Not that he had been mistreated or kept from food while in captivity, but his variety had been slim. Now it seemed Shaw was trying to make up for all that. His brows narrowed down on the food then on the man in front of him.  
  
There had to be a catch.  
  
“Pregnancy causes strange urges- or so I hear. I thought I’d assist with that.” Shaw answered simply.  
  
The reasoning caused Charles to shake his head, none the less he slowly reached for the jar of peanut butter. He would’t lie and say that he hadn’t been dreaming for the creamy substance since month six of his pregnancy, and now that it was in front of him he wouldn’t let the chance go to waste. His fingers picked up one of the bars of chocolate while he was busy and slowly he got to work at making the bar peanut covered.  
  
Shaw clapped happily at the sight, “So you like it.”  
  
“I appreciate this, yes.” Charles said slowly, “but that does not mean I like it.” He took the first bite out of the chocolate bar and moaned as an explosive taste went off in his mouth.   
  
His eyes closed on the taste and there was a moment of silence where he just marveled in the grand combination that was peanut butter and chocolate.  
  
“Sounds like you like it quite a bit.”  
  
“Shut up,” Charles said even as he took another mouth full, “Don’t ruin this moment for me.”  
  
“Whatever you want Charles.” The broad smile was heard in Shaw’s words and Charles suddenly felt a foul taste enter his mouth.  
  
“I want to go home.” He announced very slowly, and before Shaw could respond he sighed and took another- smaller- bite out of his bar of chocolate. “But I obviously won’t be getting that anytime soon.”  
  
“This is for your own good Charles.”  
  
“Yes, you keep saying that.” He murmured trying to busy himself with picking the next dish.  
  
\---  
  
“Listen to my voice. I’m your dad- I suppose…” Charles bit his lower lip and stared down at his enormous stomach. It looked grotesque, the image of a pregnant man as small as he was, as pudgy as he was, bouncing from wall to wall being bounced back at him. Women always looked radiant when Pregnant, he looked like a deformed version of his former self. Even months of getting use to his new reflection wasn’t enough time to get use to the sight of his naked body.  
  
He wished terribly that Shaw would give him at least a robe to put on.  
  
His hand continued to run over the round curve of skin, never seeming to tire of the strange feeling of bloated skin. “A colleague of mine once told me when she was pregnant that listening to classical music helped infants develop. I wish I had some of that for us both to listen to but since I don’t- I guess my voice will have to do.”  
  
“Did you know that both your father and I are mutants? Which would mean you have a fairly good chance at being like us, but genetically speaking there is still a small percentage that you’ll be perfectly human- like your grandparents.” He grimaced as the baby shifted position, putting more pressure on his bladder.  
  
Charles took a deep breath and waited to get use to the odd feeling before patting his abdomen fondly, “I’ll love you no matter what. I can promise that much, and after all this is done I doubt I’ll ever let you out of my sights.”  
  
Tears suddenly prickled at the corners of his eyes and Charles cursed his foolish hormones as he blinked them back. The future was becoming a harder and harder reality to face.  
  
“Would you like me to tell you a bit about your father?” he suggested, only to feel the first cool stripe of a tear slide down at his cheek. Hastily he brushed it off and shook his head to clear it. “On second thought, how about I tell you about myself. That’s a slightly happier topic.”  
  
\---  
  
Shaw made good on his word and did take him out once a week in his last months of pregnancy. It was just the two of them, no Carl nearby to oversee their conversation, but being alone with older mutant was hardly an improvement.  
  
Charles was also sour in the fact that his very pregnant body made walking nearly intolerable. But he enjoyed being outside of the room enough to keep quiet about his complaints.  
  
Generally their walks were full of Shaw brining up casual conversation about the outside world. He never mentioned anything of interest to Charles. Not the school, his students, or Erik. Instead he talked about German politics, the latest fashion trends in Paris, the new technology being developed by Americans.  
  
Charles nodded at it all and tried not to think too much about the arm Shaw drabbed around his shoulders, or the heat radiating off it that warmed his entire body.  
  
Beside him Shaw purred, “You’re thinking. Care to share what’s going on in that impossibly thick head of yours?”  
  
Charles felt his shoulders heave up and down as he took a deep breathe. Something had been bothering him, as his due date neared, and Shaw had given him the perfect opportunity to bring the topic up. There was no telling what the other man would say though, what his reaction would be- Charles had to play it smart.  
  
He shifted closer to the body next to him and brought a hand up to cradle his stomach. As expected Shaw’s eyes immediately moved to full belly. “I was just thinking…” Charles started, “What exactly is going to happen after all of this.” He let the words hang in the air for a beat, allowed Shaw to see the point he was trying to make before coming right out and saying, “What will happen to me once I’ve given birth?”  
  
The longest pause followed the question but Charles felt no regret. He glanced over to see what emotions were displayed on his captor’s face, and found Shaw looking oddly considering.  
  
“Well I suppose that is completely up to you.” Shaw started, and with just those words Charles knew he wouldn’t like what he was about to hear. “Two options come to mind. If you want I’ll have Carl drop you off at the nearest town. From there I’ll assume you’ll call your precious mutant children and be taken home. Of course that path means your child will stay here with me.” The smile on his face was cruel considering the words he was saying.  
  
Charles swallowed a hard lump in his throat, “And the other option.”  
  
“You can stay here and raise your son. I’ll even let you keep his crib in your room. How does that sound?”  
  
“It sounds like you’ve got this all figured out…” Charles muttered quietly, feeling the same bitterness that has numbed him for months make a clawing presence in his throat.  
  
“It’s a lot to think about, I’ll give you time.” Shaw said, “but the clock is ticking Charles. We’re at the beginning of month eight.”  
  
Soon, Charles closed his eyes on the thought, to soon.  
  
He had dreamed that after the birth things would get easier.  
  
He had dreamed that someone would come for him before they even got close to the due date.  
  
But that wasn’t the case. Six months in captivity, and Charles had to face the harsh reality that he would only have Shaw for company when he had his son. That no one was coming, and things wouldn’t be getting easier any time soon.  
  
\---  
  
On the second week of his eighth month Charles woke up to someone entering his room. A couple someone’s really. Carl’s bulky shadow could be made out standing in the doorway as Shaw’s slender form came up to the bed and lightly touched his arm. “Charles, its time.”  
  
“Time?” Charles murmured voice thick with sleep. Before the words caught up to him and a burst of adrenaline pushed him into awareness. He sat up woozily, and quickly felt for his stomach then the bed. There were no wet spots, no pain in his lower abdomen, no strange overwhelming feeling of ‘having the baby’ cursing threw his veins.  
  
He frowned in confusion and turned to look at Shaw whose only answer was his usual Cheshire smile. “Dr. Essex has agreed to do your procedure now.”  
  
“Now?” Charles hated that he couldn’t keep the pitch out of his voice, but worry spiked threw every inch of him. “Why now? I still have a month. I’ve had no warning. Why are you…” his voice trailed off, mind running a million miles a minute in every direction before it hit its answer. “Their coming for me, aren’t they?”  
  
“One of my informants in New York is dead.” Shaw said simply, “which means we have just enough time to have this procedure done and be on our way.” He grabbed Charles’ arm and tried to lift him to his feet.  
  
The telepath grabbed at the bars of his bed and clung with all his strength. “It’s too early.” He protested, “You are not going to cut me open.”  
  
“If we move while you’re this vulnerable you may be giving birth in a dirty rat hole.” Shaw hissed, his cool complexion falling in an instant. “Is that what you want?”  
  
Charles’ grip tightened more, in deterred by the threat. He needed to buy himself time, he needed to by his students time.  
  
“We wont have the medical equipment we have here.” Shaw continued, glaring at him, “You’ll die.”  
  
“Then let me die.” Charles snapped back.  
  
To his surprise Shaw’s grip let go, and Charles stumbled forward falling onto the stiff mattress of his bed. He knocked his knee against the railing, but managed to catch himself before any harm could come to his stomach.  
  
“We’ll have to do this the hard way then.” Shaw shook his head with a mask of regret covering his features.  
  
Charles turned to glare at him, “Hard way?” but then he saw the man reaching for him, hand coming directly at his face, covering his eyes and clenching its fingers into his hair before a blinding light consumed him.  
  
\---  
  
Charles woke up to voices he never thought he would hear again, all mingled together, calling out- shouting- over a loud roaring noise that seemed to fill the room. But then there was their minds… their sweet, vivid, loud minds. Charles nearly winced when he realized it was their thoughts hitting him with the brutality of waves crashing against the shore.  
  
He expected to be out of practice when he was freed, but he did not expect to be overwhelmed by just the simplest of thoughts. Surface thoughts really.  
  
 _Down here!_  
  
 _What is this room?_  
  
 _Where’s Charles? Where’s Charles?_  
  
 _I hope the Professor is okay…_  
  
He blinked his eyes tiredly, and then winced again. A bright light shined down on him, and to his side stood Nathaniel Essex, looking down at him with a pleased smile. Charles urged himself to take one firm, deep breath, and winced when a jabbing pain hit his entire chest.  
  
“Be careful, I just stitched you up.” Said the doctor, still with a smile that looked much to pleased. “You’ll be sore for a couple days with the stitches I put in. I honestly wasn’t expecting you to wake up so soon, so just relax for now. We’ll be moving shortly.”  
  
Charles licked his lips. They were dry; everything about him felt dry, his throat, his eyes, his skin. Still he asked, “Moving?”  
  
“Our location has been compromised.” Essex said just as the room gave a sharp rattle. The light above Charles swung left to right as thoughts continued to assault his head. Louder then ever.  
  
 _This place looks abandoned…_  
  
 _Charles…_  
  
 _He’s pregnant, couldn’t have gone far._  
  
 _What’s with all the mirrors?_  
  
He winced at the thoughts, knowing that if he tried to reach out and touch his mind against theirs it would be like touching a hot stove. Too much too soon. Essex clearly thought his wince was due to the ache in his abdomen. He merely nodded, and turned to his medical instruments to begin packing them away.  
  
“My son…” Charles stated, voice barely heard over the clanking of metal instruments.    
  
“Is healthy and with Shaw right now. Don’t worry you’ll see him soon.”  
  
He clung to that promise, took another shuddering breath just as the door opened with a loud bang.  
  
The next thing he heard was Hank’s resounding growl as thoughts poured into his head.  
  
 _Charles!_  
  
 _There he is!_  
  
 _Charles!_  
  
 _ReliefWorryRageConcernRelief_  
  
All crashed into him as Essex stumbled to turn around. A blue blur tackled him mid movement, and brought him to the ground. Charles could hear the noise of the scuffle, could hear Nathanial Essex’s dying sounds before everything went quiet.  
  
Charles blinked quickly, feeling his own tears of relief prickle his eyes just as two familiar shapes appeared overhead. Sean’s ring of red hair had a spectacular shine to it, illuminated under the light. The other was Raven, her yellow eyes burned into him along with all her thoughts.  
  
He tried to give a weak smile, “Can you try not to think so loudly? Its nice to see you as well but I’m… a bit out of practice.”  
  
“Oh Charles, what did they do to you?” Raven gasped her voice heavy with too many emotions.  
  
“He’s… naked.” Sean said simply eyes darting back and fourth as if he was unsure what conclusion to draw from this fact.  
  
Hank appeared at his other side, looking closely at the medical table Charles laid on. He was quiet for a long moment, clearly assessing the situation so Charles spoke up. “I don’t know how long I was out, but I assume they had the surgery. The doctor… Dr. Essex, he said he just stitched me up.”  
  
Hank nodded and took a closer look at his stomach. Sean chewed on his lower lip, “Can we move him?”  
  
“We have to.” Hank answered grimly, “We’ll have to be very careful. We can’t take the exam table, so I’ll carry him in my arms.”  
  
“Alright.” Raven and Sean nodded.  
  
Charles hated the thought of being moved, but just being around the familiar voices, knowing that he would be moving towards home made it easier. “Shaw… he has my son.”  
  
“Alex and Erik have gone after him.” Raven said earnestly, “Don’t worry about that Charles.”  
  
He felt paw like hands creep under his head and behind his knees. Hank’s fur was strangely soft, and Charles could almost swear that he could smell the musty mansion on him. He inhaled deeply as Hank said, “Ready Professor?”  
  
“More than ready,” And then he was lifted up.  
  
\---  
  
Walking outside was like engulfing air for the first time. Actually, it was like having an oxygen tank held up to his mouth and forced into his lungs. It was both an incredible and painful feeling. Charles couldn’t keep himself from a startle cry as the thousands of minds swarmed him.  
  
“Charles,” Raven bent low to his eye level, “What is it?”  
  
He rubbed his head sluggishly; careful not to jar his abdomen any more then he had to with the movement. “The mirrors he had in there prevented my telepathy for months. Being out here is a little overwhelming.” He explained, and watched with a heavy heart as horror crossed over his sister’s features.  
  
Easily he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, “It’s alright. I’ll adjust to it eventually. I’m just glad you’re here.”  
  
Raven’s lips mashed into a firm line and she looked horribly guilty. Sean stepped forward so he was standing just as close as Raven. The two were huddled around him, almost as if they were trying to block him off from the outside world. The thought made Charles smile.  
  
“We’ve been looking for you,” Sean said still looking a little wide eyed, “for months.”  
  
“The important thing is that you found me.” Charles sighed, he didn’t mention how his hope had slowly been eaten away, that he had prepared himself to never be saved. But that wasn’t a concern now. “Where are we?”  
  
“Mississippi,” Hank answered this time, “Shaw was hidden underground in some church.”  
  
“In the middle of fucking nowhere.” Raven bit out angrily, “Erik was pissed. There’s hardly any metal out here.”  
  
At the mention of Erik, Charles felt his chest seize up. He was torn between feeling anxious and nervous. He hadn’t seen Erik in eight months. Their parting hadn’t been on the best terms, and now…  
  
He couldn’t even guess what Erik would be feeling, thinking. He didn’t even know what they were anymore. Were they still lovers, ex lovers. They were certainly new parents. Oh god.  
  
Another small groan escaped him and all three of his onlookers tensed. “Pain again?” Hank asked.  
  
“Yes and no,” he answered, “Do you happen to have a blanket?”  
  
“There’s one of the blackbird.” Sean said, “Angel thought we might need it. Should I run over and get it?”  
  
“No, let’s all load up on there. Erik and Alex should be done soon, this way we can leave immediately.” As if on cue with Hank’s words, a rumble came from the building behind them. Then the eerie sound of the metal constructs of the building bending under someone else’s force.  
  
Raven straightened, “let’s go.”  
  
Being carried around by Hank wasn’t so bad. He was sure in his footing, and his grip wasn’t too hard. The lull of his movements was almost enough to put Charles to sleep, but it could also be the exhaustion from his procedure. Staying awake wasn’t too hard though, he ached to see the last members of their make shift group, and to see his son for the first time.  
  
When they entered the blackbird Angel was there to greet them, her lips pouted in disapproval until she spotted Charles in Hank’s arms. “Jesus is he alright?” she breathed quickly coming up to do her own quick assessment, “Where’s Alex and Erik?”  
  
“Still inside,” Hank answered.  
  
Raven left the blue mutant’s side to grab a discarded blanket sitting on one of the plane’s seats. Slowly Hank shifted Charles’ weight in his arms, “I’m going to set you down now Professor.”  
  
“Alright,” Charles murmured, and braced himself for the movement.  
  
Hank set him up in the nearest seat. Being in sitting position stretched his abdominal muscles and the stitches in a way that made Charles hiss before slouching in his seat. Raven hurried over to his side and quickly covered him in a blanket, making sure to tuck in the sides like a mother would her child.  
  
Charles smiled at her gratefully, “Thank you.”  
  
“Oh Charles,” she said looking at him with the same pained expression he had seen in the operation room, “I’m sorry this happened. I’m so sorry I left.”  
  
He shook his head; it was all he could do. “It’ll be fine, Raven. We’ll all be fine.”  
  
She nodded and blinked rapidly. Trying to hold back tears. “You… said you had a boy?”  
  
“I haven’t gotten to look at him.” Charles answered but smiled none the less, “but yes, it was a boy.”  
  
“Erik is going to be…” her voice trailed off but her face softened the way Charles had seen women get when ever they talk about babies.  
  
He wished he knew what Erik was going to be, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
Another sound of steel rattling came from nearby building. Everyone looked over at it intently while Charles’ head lapsed to the side in his exhaustion. Sean was the first to smile, “There they are.”  
  
Everyone huddled close to the opening of the blackbird, Raven stayed by Charles’ side which he appreciated. Her hand moved to find his under the blanket and give an encouraging squeeze. He squeezed back.  
  
A moment later Alex’s spiky blonde head peeked into the plane. He looked around, face speckled with dirt, cuts, and blood, but otherwise there seemed to be no serious damage to him. He flashed a white smile as soon as his eyes spotted Charles. “Professor, you’re alright.”  
  
“I’ve been better,” Charles replied, “but yes I’m alright.”  
  
Alex stepped forward arm raised as if he wanted to clasp Charles firmly on the shoulder but Raven quickly moved herself between them. “Don’t even think about it.” She said, “Charles is hurt.”  
  
Immediately Alex’s grin vanished, while the telepath flashed him a apologetic smile, “So maybe I’m not at my best. But I’ll be alright.”  
  
At then Erik stepped in. His voice seemed to boom off the walls as he said, “Charles is hurt?”  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. Standing just inside the door way, wearing a dark black shirt, and combat pants. He looked identical to Alex, face covered in small cuts and smaller specks of someone else’s blood. There was a vicious gash across his forehead but it wasn’t deep enough to be a problem. Charles took him in slowly; savoring the sight he had hoped for but never fully allowed himself to dream off. Then his eyes fell on the plush blue bundle in Erik’s arms.  
  
He swallowed thickly, “Is that…” Charles’ voice cracked before he attempted to clear it and tried again, “Can I hold him.”  
  
Erik’s eyes didn’t leave him, staring intently as the man took in every inch of Charles’ body, even with it covered under the blanket. Slowly his face softened and he nodded mutely, moving forward to hand the bundle off.  
  
The children parted like the Red Sea, giving them enough room as Charles shimmed his upper half out of the blanket and took his son. Erik waited for him to adjust to the weight, and then handed it over complete. Charles quickly brought his arms back to his chest and gazed down at the child nestled close to his heart.  
  
The baby looked like any new born, pink wrinkly skin, and eyes closed as he slept. He was sleeping, while the world around him had crumbled. Charles laughed softly and moved to adjust the blanket around the babe. The best part was being able to feel the baby’s soft mind. A small glowing light with nothing in particular to say except ‘I’m here.’  He took the feeling, and cherished it.  
  
“He’s beautiful,” he said, but the words came out barely a whisper, “God, I can’t believe this is real.”  
  
Erik moved and sat down next to him wordlessly. Even beside him, Charles knew the other man was also gazing down at the child, at their child.  
  
“Alright, I think it’s time for us to get home. Everyone buckle up, we’ll take off in a few minutes.” Hank said, moving away giving Charles his much needed space. The telepath appreciated him for it.  
  
The rest of the children followed suit. Raven sat down in the chair opposite of Charles, while Alex, Sean, and Angel sat next to her. It seemed unanimous that they were giving him and Erik as much space as possible. Another thing Charles appreciated, there were a few things he and Erik needed to discuss.  
  
Softly, and with his eyes still on the baby in his arms Charles asked, “Shaw?”  
  
“I killed him,” Erik answered without hesitation, without any emotion at all. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Charles shook his head, “No, I’m glad.” He said, closing his eyes and wondering what it meant that those words were coming out of his mouth. Time changed people though, traumatic events changed people. Both were true in this situation.  
  
His words must have surprised Erik, he felt the other’s mind reel back for a moment and then a arm wrap around his shoulder. It was both a reassuring and protective gesture. Charles sighed and leaned into, remembering all the dreams he had in the glass room. Under the blanket he felt the seat belt crawl over his waist and buckle him in place.  
  
“Charles,” started the metal bender beside him, “we need to talk about what happened.”  
  
“I know,” he said dreamily, “I know, but can it wait till later. Till we get home and I… rest a bit.”  
  
Erik paused for a moment but nodded. “Of course.”  
  
“Will you take your son, I don’t know if I can hold onto him for much longer. My arms feel like jelly.” Charles laughed softly as Erik did what he was bid without a word.  
  
“Raven said you were hurt?”  
  
“It’s just the surgery. I’m sore,” he answered daring to give Erik a brief look. His lover’s face was a stony expression that not even his tired smiles could melt.  
  
“You’re naked,” Erik ventured, voice suddenly becoming raspy and so quiet Charles was  forced to lean his head against the man’s shoulder to hear. “Just tell me, did Shaw…”  
  
If Erik’s curiosity and rage wasn’t burning so brightly in his mind Charles might have urged it as a question for later. But he knew what Erik wanted to know, knew the underlying worry that he was struggling to hold back.  
  
He shook his head, “He just… touched me, nothing more then that.”  
  
Nothing like the horrific scenarios that surfaced across the ocean of Erik’s mind. Nothing at all like the words Erik seemed to recalled Shaw telling him in a bright room, voice dipped with a cruel smugness that sent daggers of Erik’s hatred into Charles’ mind.  
  
 _“He cried for you Erik. The entire first months he cried for you, but its okay because I was there to help him through this trying time and when I’m gone- he’ll cry for me.”_  
  
Charles shook his head. He would not mourn for Shaw, the man was a monster, a delirious monster till the very end.  
  
“I’m tired,” he said exhausted but still reached over and traced a slender finger down the side of his son’s jaw. A jaw that already had the making of turning into a replica of his father’s handsome feature.  
  
“Then go to sleep,” Erik replied kindly.  
  
“No,” he said softly, “No I want to stay awake. Tell me what happened. Tell me your story Erik” He pressed his body closer to Erik’s in a pleading manner. Reveled in the warmth of the other man’s body, the smell of Erik’s musk. Charles sighed as he inhaled it. “Surely it’s happier then mine.”  
  
Erik tensed beside him, but told his side of the story.  
  
And Charles felt his exhaustion disappear behind sudden heartbreak.  
  
He was wrong, it wasn’t happier.  
  
  



End file.
